<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Benefit of The Doubt by Jungle321jungle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428519">The Benefit of The Doubt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle'>Jungle321jungle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jungle321jungle's (Sanders Sides) Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Headcanon, Jokes, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton has always tried his best to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. He didn’t want to judge others too quickly, as there was always some good in other people. But when the subject came to Remus’ room... he couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of it. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jungle321jungle's (Sanders Sides) Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Benefit of The Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The Benefit Of The Doubt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton has always tried his best to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. He didn’t want to judge others too quickly, as there was always some good in other people. But when the subject came to Remus’ room... he couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s disgusting in there,” Deceit had said once leaving the other side’s room in a huff. “And he gave me another lecture on how to change mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But did you get the game?” Virgil asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deceit pulled Monopoly from behind his back and tossed it on the living room table, “Let’s play.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Remus not coming to game night?” Patton has asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said he’s coming in a moment. Had to finish doing something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably organizing his bugs again,” Virgil shrugged, reaching for the pieces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bugs?” Patton asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s completely unsanitary,” Logan commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remus is unsanitary,” Deceit had put in before he looked to Virgil. “And those trash heaps in his room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil had lowered and shook his head at the memory, “I swear I saw one of the trash piles move once. But I didn’t want to ask what was underneath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not alone there. Remember when he showed us his closest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The monsters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The monsters,” Deceit had agreed with a shudder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conversation had ceased then as Remus emerged shouting that he wanted to be the ship piece because he was gonna “ram everyone like the Titanic did that iceberg” but still the conversation had stuck in Patton’s mind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to clean this place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Logan!” Roman promised waving him off as he hopped over half finished painting. “I know where everything is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is this fine?” Logan asked motioning to the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I know where it all is! </span>
  <span>Manuscript Number 1 is under the painting of the night sky. Number 2 is on that shelf. Three is under the beanbag. Four is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I don’t have bugs like Remus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded appreciatively, “No bugs is good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patton!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton turned in the hallway at the sound of his name to see Remus sticking his head out his door, “Come here Patts! I need help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With what?” Patton asked apprehensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just come!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton didn’t exactly want to tell him no, but then again he didn’t exactly want to go in Remus’ room either. He paused trying to come up with a reasonable excuse but by then Remus had already given a groan and came closer and grabbed him by the wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so slow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna- gonna- can’t someone else help?” Patton asked looking at the looming green door growing closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But- </span>
  <em>
    <span>bugs</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus had rolled his eyes, “They don't bite... I might, but they don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton’s weak protests ceased as he took a deep breath and tried to focus on happy things which could counter whatever he was about to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is your room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup! Welcome to Chalet de Remus!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton’s eyes ran over the room twice more before it was all properly processed. There were no moving trash heaps, no monsters, no clutter at all. Rather everything was hung nicely on the walls, or tastefully set on shelves, everything had a place seemingly down to the millimeter- his drawers even had labels on them as to what was in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the bugs?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were indeed bugs, but they were glass cases of butterflies and bees mounted and on display with a little label as to what each species was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna help me or not?” Remus asked annoyed, moving to one of his shelves. “I need someone to hold it so I can tighten the screw and put everything back where it was. It’s a mess right now, and it’s driving me insane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mess?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Do you not see that!” Remus shouted, gesturing wildly to a small stack of books beside his bed. “They can’t be there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t what I expected your room to look like,” Patton confessed as he held the shelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you think it’d be like Roman’s?” Remus guessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of? But more... I mean... Deceit was saying he thought it was disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hates all society and all forms of order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But him and Virgil said something about... never mind. Sorry Remus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus didn’t look bothered whatsoever as he finished screwing in the shelf. “Whatever Patts. Now shoo. You tracked dirt on my carpet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shoot! Sorry!” Patton hurriedly made his way to the door but lingered momentarily watching Remus put his books back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lied to me! You said there were trash heaps in Remus’ room!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil had given him a blank look, “Did I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh game night!” Deceit recalled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virgil nodded. “It seemed funny in the moment, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was funny,” Deceit confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton gave a sigh, perhaps this was a life lesson for himself. Give everyone the benefit of the doubt, especially Remus. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>